


It's So You... and You're So Lovely

by EmpressOfEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake's bi haircut, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, and Yang's a disaster, i'm a mess, of course i wrote something for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: Yang slowly slinks away, back to the cutting board as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake talk near the doorway. She supposes there will be time later for her to try and articulate just how stunning Blake looks now. Not that she didn’t always look stunning, but there’s even something in the way she carries herself now that’s just… different. Her shoulders are straighter, her walk is more of a strut, and the few times Yang’s been blessed with hearing her laugh over the last few days, it’s so honest and carefree. She just oozes confidence like she never did before and Yang can’t help but find it all insanely attractive.Bi bob Blake. I mean... I had to.





	It's So You... and You're So Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write it. It's part of my duty as a bisexual.

They’ve been in Mantle for a few days. Trying to get a ship to take them up to Atlas has been frustratingly difficult and the fight they had to join on their first night in the city had only been the start of things. There’s been little time for rest – and while Yang knows living without rest is part of the job she signed up for – she desperately needs it; and she could tell Blake does too. Which is why on the third day, when Ruby says they’ve finally managed to score a ride up to Atlas, she’s beyond relieved.

The ride up is mostly quiet, everyone tired from sleepless nights fighting the Grimm that overran the city below. They were vicious, like nothing Yang has ever seen, and she’d never been as scared for Blake’s life as she was during that first fight. Maybe it was a little ridiculous, considering everything they’d already faced together, but after finally getting past all of that… nothing scared her more than the idea of losing her now. Of losing her just before she—just before they—

It’s a difficult thought to process because Yang still isn’t sure where they are— _what_ they are. It feels like they’re on the brink of something. Of some breakthrough that could change their lives forever if they just had one damn minute to think, to talk, to figure it out.

Even on the airship from Mantle to Atlas, Blake sits so close to her – even though there’s plenty of room – and Yang’s hand automatically finds the small of her back, her thumb trailing up and down Blake’s spine as if she’s always done it.

It’s without a doubt the easiest and most complicated thing ever.

And when Blake shivers next to her, Yang simply scoots over to fill the last inch of space between them, wrapping her arm around her shoulders instead.

“Maybe we’ll finally be able to get you a new coat in the city,” she says with a smile. And when Blake chuckles and snuggles further into her side, Yang suddenly doesn’t care if they ever get the opportunity.

Once her boots finally hit the ground in Atlas though, even _she_ wants a new coat. Yang’s not sure if it’s the added elevation of the floating city or if it’s just the climate of the north, but the temperature is absolutely frigid. When Blake steps down next to her, her partner instantly wraps her arms around herself, rubbing her hands over her exposed arms as her shoulders curl in and her teeth start to chatter.

“So… Weiss, you’re from here,” Yang says and Weiss turns to face her with a raised eyebrow. “Any chance you know somewhere we could pick up new clothes?”

Yang gives her a meaningful look and Weiss’s gaze flickers to Blake for a moment, understanding softening her features. She looks back at Yang and nods once.

“Of course. I’ll show you a few places once we’re free of the madness that is Atlas security,” she says with a roll of her eyes.

Unfortunately, Weiss has a point, and it takes far longer than Yang would like to be searched and questioned. Though she must admit Blake gets the worst of it. Part of her wants to punch anyone that looks at her with distaste, but she knows it will do more harm than good – and it honestly isn’t her place anyway – so she stays silent, offering Blake consoling touches whenever the opportunity arises, which her partner shows appreciation for with small smiles and gentle touches of her own.

Eventually – with the help of Ironwood – they’re allowed through into the city and Weiss quickly points out a few shops that would be accommodating to Blake, as the rest of their party heads for the house Ironwood managed to help rent out for them. Blake doesn’t waste much time picking one and Yang wonders if it’s just because she’s eager to get out of the cold.

When they walk in, Yang’s hit full force with the smell of leather and she glances around the shop, quickly taking in the sheer amount of leather and zippers and belts that make up most of the merchandise.

Ruby’s eyes go comically wide as she tears to the back of the store where there are plenty of boots displayed, and Yang shakes her head lightly as Weiss trails after her, a hushed scold of “don’t use your semblance in here” on her tongue.

It’s been far too long since she’s gotten to enjoy their antics and her mind briefly flashes back to their Beacon days where everything had been so simple and carefree and the biggest challenge Yang had to face was how to convince Blake to go to the dance.

“Hey.” Blake’s hand gently brushing against hers brings her back to the moment and, when their eyes meet, Blake gives her a soft smile. “I’ll be fine here. Why don’t you go look for something for you?”

Yang frowns, twisting her hand until her fingers are loosely intertwined with Blake’s. “You sure? I don’t mind shopping with you. It… it could be fun.”

Her eyes trail over all the different options behind Blake, and Yang can’t help the flashes of images that play through her mind, all starring Blake in skintight leather.

“It’s fine, Yang,” Blake says with a chuckle, then she smirks. “Besides, we have different styles so it’s better to split up and get more done.” She takes a half step closer to Yang, her voice dropping just slightly as she continues, “You know, so we can finally have a chance to just sit and relax later.”

Yang looks at her and can’t help but wonder what’s going through her head. Can’t help but wonder if she’s feeling all of this too.

Regardless, she knows Blake has a point; but it’s been a challenge to leave her side since everything they’ve gone through. She assumes now might be a good time to break the habit, however, as she knows this place is safe and they can’t be glued to each other for the rest of their lives – despite the way that thought sounds pretty good. So, she nods once and squeezes Blake’s hand gently before going her own way. 

It takes her very little time to find items that catch her eye. She may not agree with Atlas’s views on everything, but damn if they don’t have cool – if not slightly complicated – fashion sense. She ends up settling on a light brown jumpsuit, a bomber jacket, and a new pair of combat boots, changing into them quickly after paying, and being sure to secure her purple bandana around her leg.

She takes one look in the dressing room mirror and frowns at her reflection for a moment. She likes it, it looks good, but something feels off until she grins and unzips one of the legs of the jumpsuit to show just a flash of skin. It’s not much, but it goes to make her feel a little more like herself in the new, unfamiliar clothes.

When she steps out of the dressing room her Scroll buzzes in her pocket.

**Blake:** _Went one other place with Weiss. We’ll meet you and Ruby back at the house._

Yang raises an eyebrow but sends off a quick “ _ok_ _😊”_ before pocketing her Scroll and looking around the shop for any sign of her sister. The “sign” ends up being a trail of rose petals that leads off to the beauty section of the store and Yang’s jaw drops when she sees her little sister in one of the chairs, hair spiked out and tousled with what must be an obscene amount of product.

“Ah! Yang! Doesn’t it look so cool?” Ruby asks, vaulting out of the chair once she sees her sister.

Yang grins and crosses her arms. “You could kill a Grimm with those spikes, Rubes.” She reaches out and pokes the tip of a spike, chuckling as Ruby swats her hand away. Then, the words sink in and Ruby turns to her, serious.

“Wait. Do you really think so? Because then it’s like… also a weapon and that’s even more awesome.”

Yang chuckles and slings an arm around Ruby’s shoulders as she starts to weave her way back to the front of the store. “No, Ruby. No.”

About an hour later they’re at their new place in Atlas. It’s small, but nice, and clean. They’ll have to share rooms, Yang quickly learns, but honestly, she’d rather not sleep alone; and the thought of it probably being Blake beside her at night makes her heart race just a little faster.

It’s nice to have food to cook too, and she helps cut some vegetables while Ren gets everything started on the stove.

“Gods, you look just like your father with that outfit.”

Yang looks over to see Qrow leaning in the kitchen doorway, shaking his head as he looks at her and she can’t help but laugh.

“I don’t know,” Yang says, returning her attention to the food on the cutting board. “I think I pull it off way better.”

Qrow chuckles, but the voice that fills the air makes Yang smile.

“I’ve never met him, but I’d certainly believe it,” Blake says.

“Knew I could count on your opinion Bla-a…” Yang’s not exactly proud of the way Blake’s name trails off when she looks up at her, but she can’t stop it. Nothing could. Not when Blake—when she—

Blake smiles, a little shy, a little nervous, bringing a hand up to fiddle with her hair self-consciously. It’s short and it frames her face just right and Yang can’t make any words form because she’s never seen Blake look so much like herself before.

“So… what do you think?” There are other people in the room: Oscar, Ren, Qrow, Weiss… all of whom tell her the new style looks good or great or some variation of the compliment. But Blake’s looking directly at Yang and Yang swallows as she puts down the knife she’d been using with a shaky hand and turns to face her fully, taking a few steps forward.

“I… you look…” Just as she thinks she may be able to complete the thought, her gaze dips a little lower, and she takes in the sight of Blake’s body wrapped in skintight leather – more distracting than anything her imagination had come up with in the store earlier. “Uh…” She brings a hand to the back of her neck as Blake’s shy smile shifts into a smirk.

Qrow shakes his head and crosses the kitchen to pat Yang on the shoulder. “Real smooth, firecracker,” he says with a grin as he passes her and heads out the other door that leads to the living room.

Yang’s cheeks heat, but she’s determined not to make a complete fool of herself. So, she steps further forward until she’s standing right in front of Blake and she smiles as her eyes trail from her new hair to her new coat, to her new boots – that span the entire length of Blake’s legs – and then finally back up to her eyes, sparkling with curiosity.

Yang shakes her head. “You look… you’re so… so—”

“Aww yeah! Short hair buddies!”

Yang shouldn’t be surprised by Ruby’s appearance or interjection. She shouldn’t be annoyed either. But she is, a little, as she lets out a breath and takes a step back, letting Ruby gush over Blake’s new haircut. It’s kind of endearing though, if she’s being honest. Blake and Ruby have always got along, but they’ve never really been close, and Yang would really like to see that change. 

“This is so awesome! Now we all have something in common! We have short hair, Yang and Weiss have long hair, Weiss and I have combat skirts, you and Weiss have heels, Yang and I have boots, you and Yang have pants! It’s perfect! Team RWBY is so in _sync_.” The last sentence is muttered and punctuated with a fist bump that makes Yang smile as Blake chuckles.

“Well, I’m glad I did it, then. For the good of the team,” Blake says with a grin.

Yang slowly slinks away, back to the cutting board as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake talk near the doorway. She supposes there will be time later for her to try and articulate just how stunning Blake looks now. Not that she didn’t always look stunning, but there’s even something in the way she carries herself now that’s just… different. Her shoulders are straighter, her walk is more of a strut, and the few times Yang’s been blessed with hearing her laugh over the last few days, it’s so honest and carefree. She just oozes confidence like she never did before and Yang can’t help but find it all insanely attractive.

She gets through cutting two more carrots before she feels someone slide up next to her. The telltale scent of Blake’s perfume wafting in her direction just a little bit distracting and Yang has to focus a little harder to make sure she doesn’t accidentally slice a finger.

“So, hard at work over here?” Blake asks. She plucks a piece of carrot off the cutting board and Yang pauses in her cutting to watch as she pops it into her mouth and bites down with a crunch and a small smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

“Gonna be harder at work, if you keep eating all the spoils,” Yang says with a chuckle.

Blake laughs lightly and leans against the counter on her forearms. “Spoils? Are you a pirate now, Yang?”

“Do I _look_ like a pirate, Blake?” Yang says, holding her hands out in question as she looks at her partner.

Blake looks at her for a moment and she swears she sees her pupils dilate the slightest amount as she takes in her outfit. Her smile grows the longer her gaze lingers and finally Blake starts to shake her head.

“I don’t think I’d say pirate, but maybe pilot,” Blake says. Her eyes finally come back up to meet Yang’s and her smile softens. “I think it suits you.”

Yang blushes and looks away. “Thanks.”

 _Now would be the time to tell her_ , she thinks as she drops her hands to the cutting board, her fingers toying with the handle of the knife. She clears her throat.

“So,” she says, angling her body towards Blake and leaning against the counter with her free hand, “you also… look… um… I mean—the hair and the… everything… it looks…” She watches as Blake’s features contort from hopefulness to confusion and she lets out a breath, deflating a little at she breaks eye contact. “I’m sorry. I’m better than this,” she says with a chuckle. “It’s just…” She sighs and then looks up at Blake again.

Blake smiles and turns to face her. “Just…?”

Yang thinks for a moment, then lifts her left hand off the counter with a little hesitation, looking into Blake’s eyes for permission. When she stares back softly and takes a half a step forward, Yang finally let’s herself reach out a little further and graze her fingertips along Blake’s hair before playing with the end of it between her thumb and forefinger with a smile.

It’s so soft. The black vibrant and healthy and so full of life and Yang smiles a little wider.

“I take it you like it, then?” Blake asks, an ounce of sass laced in her voice that Yang feels she probably deserves, given the fact she had three opportunities to say real words and failed three times.

“I love it,” she finally manages to say with a shake of her head. “It’s so _you_. So… of— of course I love it.”

Her eyes bounce back to Blake’s and the air charges a bit. Pent up questions and tension lingering below the surface that Yang’s sure means _something_ is about to happen. Her suspicions are only confirmed as she sees Blake’s eyes flit down to her lips quickly, her tongue darting out to wet her own, before she locks their gazes once again.

But then, the spell breaks with the sizzling hiss of the frying pan and Yang’s hand falls from Blake’s hair as she remembers they aren’t alone. Blake shuffles back a bit and breaks eye contact, and Yang is nearly sure she catches the hint of a blush on her cheeks. But it’s gone as quickly as it came and then Blake’s looking up at her again with determination.

“We’re talking about that later,” Blake says quietly.

Yang swallows and nods, not wanting to pretend like it didn’t happen either. “Absolutely.”

Blake smiles and Yang feels like maybe she doesn’t care that there would be an audience for their first kiss if she got to do it _now._

But Blake seems content to wait as she snatches another piece of carrot from the cutting board and pops it into her mouth.

“So, hurry up and finish chopping so we can… talk about it,” Blake says, her cheeks tinting slightly again as she looks away.

Yang chuckles. _Or maybe not._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've been in a bit of a funk recently so it was nice to complete something.
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment, kudos etc! It's so appreciated you have no idea.
> 
> Have a great day/ night!
> 
> Tumblr: empressofedge


End file.
